


Puppy Love

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Dates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Co-workers, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, German Shepherd's, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, No Plan no Schedule rolling with the punches, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poodles, Puppy Love, Puppy's, Rae and Corpse are adopted but Poki insist, Service Dogs, Social Anxiety, and friends, but with dogs, original dog character - Freeform, play dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: After Bimbus gets loose on a walk, Sykkuno ends up meeting Corpse coming out of a café and his life changes for good.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 42
Kudos: 821





	1. chapter one

> _“Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins_
> 
> _Baby, I'm dying for another taste,”_

_“Bimbus! Slow down!”_

Sykkuno was screwed. Everything had happened so quickly. He was just on a walk with his puppy, Bimbus and the mixed breed saw a butterfly, tugging just hard enough to make Sykkuno lose his grip on his leash. 

The small dog sprinted down the street with his owner not far behind him, “Come on Bimbus!” They passed by colorful main street stores as they ran, he swore he had run by two yoga studios in just the last minute.

He slid to a stop on the pavement as Bimbus had nearly knocked over a tall man coming out of a café, coffee in hand. Bimbus tilted his head up at him and began circling the man as he happily yapped. “I am so sorry!” Sykkuno quickly made it over towards his pet, scooping up into his arms before he could make another lap around him. 

Sykkuno finally met the gaze of the startled man, a lopsided smile crossing his expression. He had unkempt curly hair that fell in his eyes, A black mask partially covering his face. He wore a hoodie and jeans, both dark even if it was the dead of summer in LA. 

“I’m really sorry,” Sykkuno said, his smile becoming apologetic, “Bimbus here hates his leash,” He added, pointedly looking down at the cream color puppy in his arms. “Uhh, yeah, it’s okay. I don’t mind, your puppy’s pretty cute,” His voice was deep and raspy, catching him off guard. The man reached out hesitantly to Bimbus as if asking for permission to pet him. 

Sykkuno held out Bimbus, letting the man scratch behind his puppy’s floppy ears. “Hey there, little fella,” His voice was almost a rumble making Bimbus lean into his hand, wanting to be pet more.

He took note of the appearance of the man’s hands, they were large, the size of Bimbus’s head (maybe bigger) and veiny, chipped black polish on his nails. 

“What breed is he?” 

Sykkuno snapped out of it, looking the man in the eyes, “He’s half bichon frise half poodle.” The edge’s of the taller one’s eyes creased in fondness as he glanced down at the dog. “I’m Corpse, by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Sykkuno and this is my puppy, Bimbus,” He grinned, lifting Bimbu’s paw to wave at him. Corpse laughed, his laugh higher pitched than his regular voice. A soft flush crept up Sykkuno’s neck as he smiled wider, _his laugh was… cute?_

“Anyways, Bimbus and I need to get going or we’ll never finish our walk. Say goodbye to your new friend,” He sputtered, nudging his puppy. Bimbus barked happily, his tail wagging. Corpse gave Bimbus one last scratch behind the ears before waving goodbye. 

And Sykkuno thought that he may not be so screwed after all.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse finds out that the new employ at his family bakery is Sykkuno, things get quite.... fluffy.

> _“I was alone for a while, You came along and you asked me for a smile_
> 
> _I guess then the stars had aligned, A flower bloomed_
> 
> _The clouds were rushing out of my mind,”_

The sound of a bike coming to a halt on the gravel and the soft ring of the bell above the bakery door pulled Corpse out of his thoughts. “Good Morning,” He said, not looking up from the dough he was just kneading moments ago, assuming it was a customer. 

He’d been in the bakery and café since 5 am prepping for the new worker his sister hired. Thomas something. All Corpse knew was that he needed to do a lot of prep to make sure the newbie didn’t burn anything to the point of unusable. 

God, he really disliked new people. Especially when they have to work with him. It gives him anxiety or how his sister called it when they were kids “ _the itches_.” If he had a choice, he wouldn’t ever leave his apartment. His flour-covered palms pressed and kneaded at the raw dough, making sure it wouldn’t burn in the oven and raise properly. 

“Oh, um, Corpse?” 

He looked up instantly, hearing his name. Corpse narrowed his eyes at the boy who came into the bakery, “Uh, you’re the dude with the cute dog, Sykkuno right?” The shorter one nodded, a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

“Well, welcome, I can get to you in a minute. I just finished some dog biscuits, so I can pack them up for… Bimbus?” 

Sykkuno giggled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, “Yeah uh, but um, actually I’m here for the job, I was hired Saturday by, I think her name is Rae.” Corpse nodded absently, then it clicked. _Sykkuno would be the employee_. 

“Oh. Wait, I thought your name was Sykkuno, I was told Thomas?” 

“That’s my legal name, everyone just calls me Sykkuno.” 

Corpse nodded again, more to himself, then began wiping flour from his hands, “Well, there’s a little opening over there-” he pointed to the end of the display case of cakes and bread, “You need to wash your hands and I’ll give you an apron, you’ll start getting the bread ready to bake since we have a large order in by tomorrow,” He explained. 

Sykkuno walked through the opening and into the back, the sound of water running catching his attention. He moved over towards the other end of the prep station, taking the covered bowls of dough, placing two of the where he once was. 

The shorter one came back and towards the station, drying his hands off on a paper towel. Corpse leaned over into the storage space on the other side, taking out an apron and handing it over. 

He spread flour out on the granite surface, making sure to have enough to catch the bottom of the raw dough. “You know how to do this right?” Corpse asked, not looking up from the flour. 

“Uh, I can learn?”

He looked behind him to see Sykkuno struggling to tie the apron around himself. Corpse chuckled, coming up behind him and taking the two ribbon-like strips from Syykuno’s hands, “Let me help.” 

He watched as a soft flush began creeping up Sykkuno’s neck, making him laugh as he tied the straps into a bow, “This good?” Sykkuno nodded quickly, his face becoming pinker by the minute. Which just made Corpse laugh more, his _objectively_ adorable co-worker getting flustered might make the trainy he dreaded, a little better. 

_Objectively._

Corpse moved back and over to the station as if nothing had happened prior. As Syykuno pulled up next to him, Corpse was already peppering flour on his hands. “Okay, so this dough has sat and risen for the last hour or so, this is the stage where you need to roll it into folds so we can put them in the oven,” He explained, already getting the sticky, yet soft, dough out of its confinements. 

Sykkuno hesitantly began copying what Corpse was doing, his face changing in expressions as his fingers pressed into the dough, bringing it onto the countertop. “This feels weird?” He said, confused. 

“It’ll feel like that at first, like cold play-doh,” Corpse chuckled. He glanced over as they began to put folds into the dough, stopping himself from outright swearing when he saw how lopsided it looked. 

“No, like-” He tried showing him how to crease it but Sykkuno still got it wrong, “Fuck it, can I?” He motioned to him and Sykkuno absently nodded as he stared at the raw dough like it would tell him it’s secrets if he looked hard enough.

Corpse sidled up behind him again and reached out, curling his hands around Sykkuno’s wrist. “We’re _folding_ , almost into thirds,” He explained, keeping his voice as to not hurt Sykkuno’s ears that had turned pink at the tips. 

He guided Sykkuno, teaching him to cup the bread as it turned in the flour, their fingers overlapping underneath the bread. “Cool right,” Corpse mumbled. “This has always been my favorite part since I was a kid,” He smiled fondly at the memories of him and Rae, 12 and 17, having been adopted months before and being taught by a 13-year-old to make bread and coffee in her parent’s cafe and bakery. 

Sykkuno just hummed, mesmerized by either the bread or their hands. “Okay, now we let this sit while the oven heats and the other bread finishes,” He said after a while. Corpse backed off and pulled the dough up and into a prepared a banetton. 

“You think you can do another?” 

He shrugged, making a grabby motion with his sticky hands. Corpse chuckled and handed over the piece of the dough he had halfway done before going to get another one. “So where’s the girl who hired me?” 

“Uh… oh Rae! She’s working at our café next door. We switch out every other week,” He said. 

“Cool! So that means I’ll work with you this week?” 

Corpse nodded, a small smile crossing his face as Sykkuno got giddy and giggled when he rolled the bread right. He gnawed at his bottom lip, knowing the other wouldn’t see it with his mask on. He was going to savor this week. 


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy wingmen/woman, Bimbus and Dixie get their dense owners to have a playdate.  
> OR....  
> Corpse and Sykkuno plan a puppy playdate and confess their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took too long!!!! I (thankfully) edited this in less than an hour but this chapter took a few days to write since it's a lot longer (over 2,000 words longer) than usual :) So here you go

> _ “I hope that she, looks at me and thinks  _
> 
> _ ‘shit, he's so pretty,’” _

They ended up needing the extra prepped bread. On the first day alone, Sykkuno had messed up the folding process of almost 12 pieces of raw bread and burnt 5 of them. But as the week went on, Corpse didn’t care because Sykkuno would grin every time he got something right. 

He didn’t care because, in 5 days, Sykkuno would come into work with a new picture of Bimbus doing something particularly odd. Because the day Sykkuno got his number, he called him at 1am, panicking because he didn’t know dogs could hiccup and thought Bimbus was dying. 

It all made Corpse laugh and smile at the corny jokes and the late-night calls talking about nothing and everything. Corpse felt as if he could open up and started talking about his home life after being adopted and about his emotional support animal, Dixie, a black german shepherd with floppy ears. 

At the time, Dixie had to stay overnight at the vet for the week so they could run tests on her and wait for her cancer reports to come back. He told Sykkuno about how he had to stay with his family till she could come home because his therapist didn’t want him to be alone if he had a panic attack. 

So, on Saturday when him and Sykkuno were closing up for the day, Rae popped into the bakery. “Hey, kiddo-” 

“We’re only five years apart.” 

“-Mom just called, said the vet got Dixie’s test results back,” She went on, ignoring her brother’s snide comment. “She’s okay they say it was just a small infection and they’re going to give her some medication. Mom says she can pick her up if you’d like,” She explained.

“I’ll go get her,” He said quickly, ringing out the rag in his hands and dropping it into the sink, “uh, Sykkuno, you okay with closing up by yourself?”

Sykkuno looked up from the table he was whipping down, smiling sweetly at him as he pulled out his earbud, “Sure! Talk to you later?” Corpse nodded, he couldn’t help but smile even if Sykkuno couldn’t see it with the mask covering his mouth. He felt his face heat up slightly as he admired how _adorable_ (?) the other’s smile was.

“Yeah.” 

Corpse began to untie his apron and hung it up, waving goodbye to Sykkuno then followed Rae into the cafe portion of their restaurant. “Do you have a  _ crush _ ?” She hissed once the door closed, playfully punching his shoulder. 

“What! No! Why would you think that?” 

“You're blushing! And you get this dopy look in your eyes when you look at him! He’s cute  _ and  _ single.” 

Corpse sputtered, his head doing a one-eighty, “How do you know for sure he’s single?” 

“HA! Why would you want to know if you don’t like him!” 

He groaned, his hands coming up to pull down his mask. He only really trusted taking down his mask when he was with his sister. “What if I did, I’ve known him for how long, a week, isn’t that like, weird to  _ like  _ him. I… I don’t want to freak him out,” He said, spilling out his guts for her. 

Rae rubbed a small circle on his back, her voice going soft as to not start up his anxiety, “Hey, liking people is a perfectly human thing, Corpsey. Just cause you like him doesn’t mean you ‘love’ him, you know.” 

He looked down at her bright smile, Rae’s dark curls pooling on her shoulders as she looked up at him. Even if she was older, he had been taller since she was in college and he was a freshman in high school. 

Corpse leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Thanks, Rae.” She nodded, a proud look on her face as she began pushing Corpse out of the cafe, “Now go get my pride and joy,” She ushered. 

He rolled his eyes as he laughed at how silly his sister could be, but followed along nonetheless. Corpse flicked her forehead playfully, “You’ll see  _ my  _ dog later.” 

**_…_ **

When Corpse got the vet, Dixie almost tackled him, standing on her back legs as he held onto her front paws, “Hey good girl,” He said, his voice getting deeper, almost a rumble as he knew she liked. Dixie was an odd dog for liking his deep voice and always getting impossibly close to his face when he’d lower it. 

She showered Corpse in kisses on the face, and he felt impossibly content with how amazing Dixie was. He had Dixtie’s vet explain to him about her new medication and that they still wanted to watch out for any signs of cancer to be safe, but the lumps on her stomach were just larger than normal Skin tags. 

Dixie rested her chin on Corpse’s knee, her big dark eyes looked back up at him. He scratched behind her ears, “You're such a good girl, staying here all by yourself,” He mumbled as her tail wagged. 

The veterinarian told him that Dixie’s prescription would be at the pharmacy in the next day or two and she was free to go. Corpse hooked Dixie’s leash on her collar and they walked to the car to get back to Corpse’s apartment. 

**_…_ **

_ Hey you up? _

Corpse looked down at his phone as it lit up with a text from Sykkuno. He flipped around his damp curls, still drying from the shower he had taken. He glanced at the clock to see that it was past midnight. Then back at his phone, squinting slightly as his eye match blocked his line of sight. 

He got into bed, sitting up next to a sleeping Dixie, then began typing out a message. 

_ When am I not _

_ I guessing you are too  _

_ Yep!  _

_ How’s Dixie?  _

_ She’s good, taking a nap rn, cutest thing ever  _

_ Send Photos _

_ Pls..? _

Corpse laughed, turning on the lamp next to his bed. He angled his phone at Dixie, who even though the soft click of the light coming on, stayed asleep. He snapped a picture of her, head resting on the pillow, her ears flexing slightly as he sent the photo. 

_ Awwwww _

_ Just the cutest! _

_ ikr  _

_ Would you ever feel comfortable with having a playdate? _

_ I mean I know she’s a service dog and everything and We need to keep your adorable baby safe and Bimbus only ever gets excited around humans and not other dogs.  _

_ I can send you all of his vaccination information but it has to make you feel comfortable!  _

He stared down at his phone as messages came in by the second, fairly confused. He glanced at Dixie who had shifted around in her sleep, her legs twitching as he assumed she was dreaming of running somewhere. 

Corpse chewed at his bottom lip, then clicked the call button just to get the buzzing of texts to stop. After a few rings, the phone picked up. “Sykkuno, breath. Your fingers are going to fall off if you keep typing,” He said, laughing.

Over the line, he heard Sykkuno take a deep breath, then mumbled something incoherent. “We can try. Dixie needs some puppy friends, anyway,” Corpse said with a smile. Sykkuno giggled and Corpse’s heart felt full. His face flushing and his smile turning lopsided.

_ Fuck. He had a crush. _

The two talked for the rest of the night, planning to meet up at Sykkuno’s apartment to let their dogs play together and watch a movie. And when they hung up, it was almost sunrise. He felt the butterflies in his stomach go nuts, his whole mind screaming and ranting about how adorable Sykkuno was, and how every time he laughed there was a slight hiccup to it and it was music to his ears. 

Corpse was so far in and he didn’t know whether to throw up or to roll around and squeal like a schoolgirl. He stared up at his popcorn ceiling, flicking his arm to make sure he was still alive and it wasn’t a dream. 

He tried to get enough sleep before he left for Sykkuno’s apartment but he only got two hours, too anxious to stay asleep. 

**_…_ **

Corpse showed up at Sykkuno’s doorstep with Dixie on her leash around noon. “Now you have to be a good girl,” He told her, scratching behind her ears, making the german shepherd pant happily. 

He knocked on the door, having already sent a text to Sykkuno that he’d be on his way. From behind the door, he heard the scratching of Bimbus and a small yap from him. “Bimbus, calm down,” Sykkuno laughed, followed by footsteps. Then the door opened. 

In the doorway, Sykkuno stood, a friendly smile on his face and Bimbus in his arms, “Hey!” Sykkuno’s gaze shifted from Corpse to Dixie, his smile widening, “And hello to you too!” He crouched down to Dixie’s eye level, but not before placing Bimbus behind the door. 

He reached out slowly, letting her sniff his hand. Dixie looked at him expectantly but licked his hand none the less and let Sykkuno pet her head. Sykkuno laughed, “I’m Sykkuno, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Corpse smiled at the two, happy to see that his puppy was warming up to his crush. Sykkuno looked up at him as if realizing he's not let them in yet, “Shoot, I’m sorry, come in,” He said. 

“It’s okay, Dixie just likes to take all the attention when she can,” Corpse said, adjusting his mask slightly as he felt heat creep up his neck. Sykkuno nodded and let the two into his apartment. 

“Sorry if it’s a bit of a mess,” He said as he picked up Bimbus who was squirming around, trying to get out of Sykkuno’s grasp. Corpse looked around the apartment, it was quite the opposite of a mess. 

Sykkuno’s apartment looked homely and lived in, a few bean bags strown off to the side and a play pin for Bimbus in the corner filled with colorful toys. In the middle of his living room was a plush blue couch in front of a fairly big tv. Next to it sat a record player with stacks of vintage-looking records inside a glass case. 

“You collect?” 

Sykkuno looked up from the playpen where he had placed Bimbus. “Yeah, my brother gets me one every time he’s out of the country. He got me all The Beatles records when he was in England,” He explained, smiling fondly at the case. 

“You have a brother?” 

“Mhm, Two sisters and a brother. Though I only see my brother now, my sisters and I aren't close anymore,” Sykkuno’s smile tugged downwards into a frown, fondness draining from his voice as he trained his eyes on the record case. 

Corpse took a deep breath in before walking over to Sykkuno, having already taken Dixie off her leash to go sniff around. “Hey,” Corpse said, moving his hand to hold the shorter ones. Sykkuno’s gaze going from the case to his eyes, “How ‘bout we watch a movie. Disney might cheer you up…?”

_ God, he was bad at the whole comforting thing.  _

Sykkuno sniffled, whipping a hand over his glossy eyes as he smiled weakly. “Disney’s good. I have a case under the TV-” He pointed to the tv case, “I might be a bit of a hoarder when it comes to collecting.” 

They laughed, and Corpse gently pressed his thumb to the soft skin of Sykkuno’s palm. He watched as the other boy’s face flushed, his hand pushing into Corpse’s. “I-uh, I’m going to check on the dogs.” Sykkuno stammered before ducking his head. 

Corpse nodded, biting back a smile as he walked over to the TV case. He shuffled through the movies, finding the Disney section, his eyes landing on the Coco movies, two DVDs for it, one with  _ In Spanish  _ sprawled on the colorful box and the other in English. 

He glanced over at Sykkuno, almost laughing at the scene playing in the corner. Sykkuno had gotten in the playpen with Bimbus on his lap. Dixie had stuck her nose through the bars, sniffing at Bimbus as Bimbus tried sniffing at her. 

Sykkuno carefully let go of Bimbus, who scattered out of his hands and over to the bars quickly. After a few moments, the tiny poodle lowered his head and Dixie licked the fur on top of his head, pushing back the hair. Which made Sykkuno aw. 

Corpse quickly picked out the in English Coco DVD then walked over to the playpen, “I’m guessing they get along?” 

“Yep, looks like it,” Sykkuno said looking up at him, a bright smile on his face. 

He flashed the cover of Coco at Sykkuno, the other’s smile rubbing off on him, “I hope you don’t mind if I sing along in Spanish.” Sykkuno’s eyes lit up as he got up out of the pen. “You know Spanish?” 

“Yeah, I’m half Mexican, and my biological father spoke a lot of Spanish around the house so I kinda caught on. But I also know how to say ‘I have mental problems’ in a couple of languages.” 

“Well, that’s unique?” Sykkuno giggled, his hand coming up to cover his pretty smile. As Sykkuno opened the pen door, Dixie quickly made it inside, the two puppies trotting around each other before beginning to push a tennis ball between each other. 

Sykkuno put in the DVD as Corpse sat down on the couch, then, after grabbing the remote, he sat down next to him and started the movie. Corpse had put on his eyes patch and Sykkuno didn’t even need an explanation, just shrugged with a grin. 

Around halfway through the movie, Corpse had gotten up the courage to do something other than sit in silence or him singing, Syykuno listening into each word. Corpse leaned in, moving his arm around Sykkuno’s shoulders, anxiety thumping in his ears as he did so. 

Sykkuno julted a bit but after a moment, curled into Corpse’s side, his long fingers picking at his jeans. “So… you feeling better?” He asked into the stretching awkward silence. “Mhm.” Sykkuno nodded, “Y-you have, nice, nails.” 

Corpse stifled his laugh at how awkward Sykkuno was being, “Thank? I like your…”  _ Don’t fucking screw this up  _ “face?” 

Sykkuno’s mouth turned up into a smile, turning to look up at Corpse, “I um, I’m bad at this aren’t I?” 

“Bad at what?” 

“Flirting. I’m trying to flirt with you.” 

“Oh.”  _ fuckkkkk.  _

Corpse’s mind went into overdrive, the world fizzing out around him as his anxiety spiked.  _ Holy shit _ . He blinked a bit, trying to catch the tail end of what Sykkuno had said next, “-sorry, I just thought- did I get the wrong idea? I’m sorry.” 

“Nonononono, you have the right idea. I just didn’t think you’d actually like  _ me  _ back.” 

Sykkuno took in a deep breath then let it out, “Really, wait- why wouldn’t I like you? I’m the one baffled on why someone as handsome as you would like me.” 

“I mean I have a list if you’d like to know exactly,” Corpse said, chuckling, “But dude, Why wouldn't I like  _ you?  _ Your sweet and caring, and so  _ fucking  _ adorable, Just you being around me makes me feel like I’m both the luckiest man in the world and not good enough to even me in your presence!” 

Sykkuno’s face flushed a bright pink, looking like he was dying from the compliments. “Ahhhh! Stopp, you can’t just say stuff like that and think I’m not going to explode!” He giggled, playfully pushing at Corpse’s shoulders. 

He laughed, his arm tightening around Sykkuno’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “But you're so cute like this.” At that, Sykkuno buried his face in Corpse’s chest. The mix of giggling and him blushing a soft red made him even cuter. 

The dogs in the corner whined, getting out of the open playpen gate and coming over to the couch, wanting some affection too. Bimbus trotted in front of Dixie, shark toy in his mouth as he led his new puppy friend. 

Bimbus barked, accidentally dropping his toy out of his mouth but not caring as he jumped up onto Sykkuno’s lap. “I think Bimbus may want more attention than Dixie,” Corpse laughed and Dixie picked up the lonely toy before she got up on the couch next to them. 

“There's my good girl,” He said, rubbing Dixie’s back with his free hand. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she panted happily. Sykkuno pressed into Corpse’s side, catching his attention, “You wanna finish the movie? We’ve missed a good bit,” He asked, smiling. 

“Yeah, that sounds good Hon.” 

Sykkuno’s face flushed an even darker shade of red in response, which both surprised and amused Corpse. They cuddled on the couch together as their dogs hung around, and whenever Dante would come on screen Bimbus would start barking. 

**_…_ **

After they finished the movie, Sykkuno walked Corpse home, the two of them talking about the vinyl collection Sykkuno had. They got to Corpse’s door and Corpse let Dixie inside then turned back to Sykkuno. 

“I had a good time, and so did Dixie,” He said and chuckled. 

“I’m glad, uh I’ll text you later?” 

“Sounds good.”

Sykkuno leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek, but Corpe’s mask covered it partially.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

“Bye.” He said, then stepped back. 

“Yeah uh bye,” Corpse watched as Sykkuno walked away, a smile on his face. He slipped into his apartment, closing the door. He sat down on the cold hardwood floor in front of the door. Dixie walked over and began licking his face. 

“Oh. My. God. He actually likes me!” He said, laughing as his hands came up to Dixie’s face, playfully shaking her a bit

Dixie howled happily, though Corpse knew she had no clue what he was actually talking about and more howling at the fact that he was happy. He raised his arms in triumph then scattered to his feet, in a good enough mood to play tug of war with Dixie. 

_ God, he had a good day! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want my updating schedule to be 5 or 6 days apart but nothing will be set in stone since I have other works :)


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets stuck helping both Corpse and Sykkuno after Corpse asked out Sykkuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I wanted to get something out so we can spend the whole next chapter with the awkward yet adorable date between the bean boi's :)

> _“You don't have to say you love me, I just wanna tell you something_
> 
> _Lately you've been on my mind,”_

A few days after his and Corpse’s doggy playdate, Sykkuno got a text from him when his shift with Rae was over. He had just stepped out of the bakery, phone in hand, checking his messages. 

Three from Discord, mostly just Jack asking if he was free to stream with some of his friends, and another from Dream asking if he could help him with some paper for his Computer Science course. A text from his brother, then the message from Corpse. 

Sykkuno ignored the message from his brother, _it could wait._ He opened up his conversation with Corpse, stopping dead in his tracks when he read it. 

_Would you like to get dinner sometime?_

Three tiny dots popped up, then two more texts came in rapidly. 

_Like a date_

_With me?_

He held his palm over his mouth as he laughed at the adorably awkward text. Sykkuno switched to his calendar, looking over his schedule, then going back to their conversion. He began typing out a text, deleting it, then rewriting it. After repeating this process at least 4 times, he finally sent it. 

_You free Saturday? I’m off then_

Sykkuno went to his other conversions, knowing Corpse would take a moment to reply. He very lovingly sent back to Dream _“Ask your boyfriend he has a degree in Computer Science, I majored in Statistics_ <3 _”_ Which got him three rolling eyes emojis back.

He laughed again and his phone buzzed, the notification for a text from Corpse popping up. Sykkuno felt his smile widen as he chewed at his bottom lip. 

_Sounds good_

_I’ll pick you up around 5?_

_Great!_

_ttyl_

**_…_ **

“Jack I _need_ your help.” 

Jack’s voice came groggily over the line, his accent so thick he could hear it as he mumbled, “Hello to you too Little Buddy.” Sykkuno groaned, holding up two shirts before his crappy phone camera, one of them a cable knit sweater and the other was just some green shirt. 

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, blinking a bit as he stared at the clothes, “There shirts..?” He watched as Sykkuno sighed heavily, his whole body joining in the movement, “Did I not tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I told you. Nevermind. Pretend this never happened.” As he went towards the phone to end the video call, Jack made a sound of protest, “It’s _fine_ Sykkuno. I was just doing some work before bed, now explain.” 

He smiled softly at his camera and Sykkuno seemed to lighten up a bit, an infectious grin tugging at his lips. 

“Okay, so, Corpse, you know him right? Deep voice, super-nice, wears a lot of chains-” 

Jack held back a laugh, of course he knew Corpse, they had met online a few years back and hit it off almost instantly, everytime Jack’s in the states he sees his mate. Though he didn’t know Sykkuno knew Corpse. 

“Well, uh, he asked me out.” Sykkuno’s expression went sheepish, gnawing at his bottom lip anxiously, continuing with, “And I said yes,” Which got a giddy giggle out of Jack. “That’s amazing Sy. So I’m guessing you're trying to pick out an outfit then?” 

Sykkuno nodded rapidly, startling another laugh out of Jack. “Well, if, I’m purely guessing here, this is your first date with him, you should go with the sweater, it’s just the right amount of fancy in case you're going somewhere... well, _fancy_. And that shit looks like it would swallow you so Corpse will think it’s cute and non-threatening,” He explained, pointing towards the loose-fitting garment in his hand. 

His phone began to buzz, taking him out of the scramble of Sykkuno moving around the room. _A video call from Corpse?_ It wasn’t unusual, he had seen his face many times, but it was always Jack to suggest him turning on his camera if he felt comfortable with it.

“Uh, Sy, I’m going to call you right back, pick out something to wear as bottoms and some accessories, I’m getting a call.” Sykkuno threw a thumbs up in the frame, his body off-screen. 

Jack hung up their call and accepted the one from Corpse, immediately seeing Corpse sprinting around his darkroom in a frenzy. “Corpse! Is everything alright?” He asked, raising his voice so Corpse could hear it over his hyperventilating. 

“When am I ever,” Corpse stared at the screen, dress shirt askew and hair wet or...filled with jell? Jack could never tell with the void of darkness surrounding his already dark hair. He held up two ties, one mint-green the other plain black, “Tie one or tie two, or or, no tie at all.” 

“What for?” Jack questioned.

“Ugh, I told you this Wednesday! For my date with that cute boy! Sykkuno.” 

It finally clicked in Jack’s head and he broke out into a fit of giggles, which both confused and aggravated his panicked friend. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing nothing don’t worry about it-” Jack took a few deep breaths, composing himself, then whipped a hand over his face, “No tie.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“Just trust me.” 

“Last time you said that you were the imposter and killed me first,” Corpse deadpanned. 

“It was one time! In a game! Really, trust me on this.” He laughed, and watched a genuine smile appear on Corpse’s face, “Now, I have to get back on a call with your that date of yours.” 

“Wait what?!” 

“You heard nothing~,” Jack said, in a sing-song. He ended the call but not before Corpse protested loudly and dramatically. He entered a call with Sykkuno, who seemed calmer, but still anxious. They picked out a pair of light wash jeans and a green scarf since it was chilly with Autumn rolling in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	5. not a chapter sorry :(

Okay so I promise a new chapter will be out soon and I feel guilty for not posting in the last few days, it's that weird thing with me so here's a bit of an explanation: 

✨I have mental heath issues ✨

don't we all. 

But seriously, I have a lot of shit going on irl and It's just some big changes that I need to get used to. 

I plan for this next chapter to be the last? At least for now, I might come back to this when I have the time or energy. I have like 3 other things I'm writing just for this ship also. One of them a Christmas gift for _Okay_Boomer_ , then I have a crossover fic I'm working on. I'm a mess with no self control when it comes to making my depression just a little less... depressing? 

But if you'd like to know what these other fics are (which I doubt you do but anyway) I have a note under this for the ones who do! 

Thank you for being patient, I'm working as fast as I can :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here's the titles and description-ish thing: 
> 
> Title: Breaking the Ice  
> A figure skating au where Sykkuno is at the end of his skating career and decides to start pair skating with Corpse as the first male-male figure skating pair at an Olympic Competition. 
> 
> Title: Toothbrush  
> A teacher/student au where before college starts, Corpse goes to a party and ends up having a one night stand with his Statistics professor, Sykkuno.  
> I hesitant to post this so It's going to be a one-shot that can be turned into a full blown story if y'all like it. 
> 
> Title: Daddy's Little Girl  
> Where Corpse and Sykkuno have their first child together, a little girl, and Corpse spoils her for her first Christmas, w/ friends & OTV  
> This is the gift for Okay_Boomer


End file.
